Soy el Rey de los Goblins y yo obtengo todo lo que quiero
by Themis13
Summary: Se quedó de nuevo como cada día desde hace año y medio mirando a la nada, sentando en esa estúpida banca maldiciéndola a ella y a sí mismo por haber sido tan idiota por haber dejado que se marchara...


El Rey de los Goblins estaba furioso, tanto que incluso los pequeños Goblins empezaban a temer el simple hecho de encontrarse con él en el momento menos oportuno para su propia seguridad, muchos se preguntaban el por qué de su mal humor pero ninguno se atrevería a cuestionarlo, otro pocos y los más cercanos al rey creían saber con seguridad la razón y no estaban equivocados pero también sabían que él preferiría mil veces dejar de ser el rey del laberinto a admitirlo alguna vez.

Hacía poco más de año y medio que esa niña lo había derrotado y después de todo ese tiempo seguían muy malhumorado, al principio los Goblins intentaron levantar su ánimo con canciones y juegos, pero después de salir un poco maltratados y con algunos golpes desistieron de la idea.

Todos los días para el eran la misma rutina, salía de su alcoba azotando la puerta, pateando todo y a todos los que se atravesaran en su camino, luego permanecía todo el día en el laberinto solo y hasta muy entrada la noche regresaba a su habitación con su ya acostumbrado portazo.

Jareth la estaba pasando muy mal, odiaba todo lo que recordara a esa ingrata, le indignaba saber que su hermoso laberinto del que estaba tan orgulloso hubiera sido manchado por el recuerdo de esa mocosa. El antes lo recorría y se le inflaba el pecho de orgullo al ver su maravillosa creación, pero ahora cada vez que lo miraba la veía a ella, en todas partes lo que le causaba una explosiva cólera que le duraba todo el día y la noche si es que también soñaba con ella, muchas veces había intentado destruirlo y volver a construirlo estaba vez diferente, pero cada vez que estaba a punto de hacerlo no era capaz, simplemente no podía.

Como todos los días Jareth caminaba a través de su laberinto observando frustrando, frunciendo el ceño y suspirando de forma lastimera.

-¿Por qué me rechazo?-hablo consigo mismo – ¡Si yo le di todo lo que ella quería!- continuo más frustrado -Tal vez no fue lo suficiente… ¡No! ¡Tonterías! ¡Le ofrecí mucho más de lo que se merecía!-

Continuo caminando hasta que llego a la banca de mármol donde pasaba todos los días, junto a ese gran espejo de agua tan clara que parecía que una parte del cielo había decidido descansar en el suelo de piedra, se dejó caer y se miro en el reflejo del agua.

-¿Es posible que yo no le parezca atractivo?- se observó preocupado, pero de la misma manera repentina que esa pregunta llego a su cabeza, se levantó rápido e indignado para mirarse mejor

-¡Pero qué rayos!- grito -¡Si soy perfecto!- afirmo sonriéndose con galantería –Ella debe de estar ciega- enojado de nuevo, producto de sus repentinos cambios de humor se dejó caer en la banca.

Muchas cuestiones tontas lo molestaban día tras día, no tenía idea por qué esa desagradecida había ignorado su propuesta y sus sentimientos, su corazón estaba muy herido al igual que su orgullo, ¡pero que lo partiera un rayo!, porque él nunca lo admitiría.

Se quedo de nuevo como cada día desde hace seis meses mirando a la nada, sentando en esa estúpida banca maldiciéndola a ella y a sí mismo por haber sido tan idiota por haber dejado que se marchara, por primera vez en toda su larga existencia se sentía derrotado, suspiro irritado de nuevo y esta vez sin intención alguna miro su figura en el agua y lo que vio ahí no les gusto nada, ahí no había un Fey digno y mucho menos un Rey, había un hombre derrotado, con una pose lastimera y aunque estas palabras nunca saldrían de sus labios, con el corazón roto.

De nuevo la cólera hervía en sus venas se levanto decidido de esa insulsa banca, en la cual por cierto juro no volverse a sentar nunca.

-¡Soy el Rey de los Goblins!- declaro con la majestuosidad que lo caracterizaba y sonrió con porfía por el plan que empezaba a formarse rápidamente en su cabeza –Y obtengo todo lo que quiero.

Eran alrededor de las seis de la tarde, estaban a mediados del otoño y debido a eso el cielo ya estaba ligeramente oscuro, Sarah miraba el espejo de su tocador incomoda, estaba ahí desde hace quince minutos, había tratado de hablar con Hoggle y a pesar de que lo había llamado muchas veces, nunca apareció, eso la tenia realmente preocupada, Hoggle siempre llegaba instantes después de que ella lo llamara, intento con Sir Didymus y Ludo, pero el resultado fue el mismo, suspiro inquieta y camino hacia su ventana para tomar aire fresco y calmarse, miro hacia afuera y no pudo evitar decepcionarse, el mismo aburrido y monótono vecindario que había conocido toda su vida, el cual lo único que amenazaba cambiar era el color de la pintura en las casas.

-¡Basta Sarah!- se reprendió a sí misma –deja de suspirar como si estuvieras deprimida, seguramente están ocupados, no pueden estar al pendiente de ti toda su vida… ellos también deben de tener cosas que hacer- susurro triste.

Continuo mirando a través de la ventana observando a los niños jugando con sus bicicletas, chicas de su edad caminado juntas por la calle riendo, seguramente hablando sobre algún chico, algunos adultos paseando a sus perros, de alguna forma todo demasiado ordinario y podría decirse aburrido, en algún punto se concentró en todo lo que miraba hasta que el sonido de un búho ulular la saco de sus pensamientos, miro con atención el enorme árbol que se encontraba en su jardín, este tenía un tronco muy grueso y por consecuente ramas muy grandes y largas, algunas cerca de su ventana, y no muy lejos lo vio, un magnifico búho en su mayoría blanco con las alas grises y algunas plumas negras , a un escaso metro de ella observándola, Sarah se sintió intimidada cuando el ave poso sus ojos en ella.

"¿Podría ser…?" pensó sin dejar de observar al ave que la estaba poniendo realmente nerviosa.

Solo habían pasado dieciocho meses desde la última vez que se habían visto, año y medio que para muchas personas puede ser mucho tiempo pero para otras no es más que un pestañeo, para ella era algo entre esas dos opciones, era como si el recuerdo de ese día fuera un sueño tan vivido que aun podía sentir en su piel los cálidos rayos del sol, como si pudiera respirar en ese mismo instante la brisa fresca de ese lugar, pero al mismo tiempo era como una vieja memoria de la infancia que se sentía cada vez más lejana.

Sentía la perdida y la presencia de ese lugar al mismo tiempo, era extraño pero también eso era algo que no la hacía meditar al respecto, sus amigos seguían con ella que era lo único que le importaba, pero él era otro asunto muy diferente, no lo odiaba ya que desde mucho antes de conocerlo ella lo admiraba, aunque claro era una cosa muy diferente admirar al antihéroe de tu historia favorita a querer crear lazos amistosos con el antagonista de la tuya, pero a pesar de todo lo respetaba, aunque siempre había temido que se le apareciera de repente o incluso con un aviso no tenía idea de cómo actuar ante él, ¿ponerse a la defensiva la haría ver muy infantil? ¿No estar a la defensiva sería peligroso para ella? Simplemente no lo imaginaba visitándola para tomar el té y ambos ponerse al día sobre la vida del otro, la sola idea era completamente ridícula, y así que prefería pensar que eso nunca pasaría…hasta hoy.

-¿R…Rey… Goblin?- tartamudeo sin saber si tenía que salir corriendo o encararlo ahí. No obtuvo respuesta.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- cuestiono con fingida tranquilidad. De nuevo no obtuvo respuesta.

Los nervios que aparecieron por la repentina sorpresa y las preguntas sin respuesta habían hecho que Sarah se enfadara y poco a poco la dominara la cólera aunque esta cólera era en realidad producto de su inconsciente que se había puesto a la defensiva y de lo nerviosa que se encontraba.

-¡Si no tienes nada que decir deja de molestar a las personas! ¿¡A caso tú le prohibiste a Hoggle venir a visitarme!?- grito enojada -¡Tu estup…!-

-Hubiera preferido saber que si ibas a confundirme con cualquier pajarraco al menos este sería una verdadera lechuza y no un búho corriente, ¿Debo pensar que también me confundes con las palomas del parque?-

Sarah se quedo helada en su lugar reconocería esa voz donde fuera, aunque la había decepcionado su tono duro y frio, la chica giro lentamente y lo miro, se veía tal y como lo recordaba, solo que esta vez tenía unas muy marcadas ojeras y se veía cansado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Sarah

-Tskk Sarah, Sarah- negó con la cabeza reprobándola –Esa es la forma de tratar a tus invitados-

-Nunca te invite- contesto un poco dolida, pero con la mirada firme en él, a él no le agradaba ella y eso estaba claro pensó Sarah, aunque él para ella era el más significativo raro definitivamente extraño y bello recuerdo hasta ahora, tal vez no fuera esa la intensión del Rey Goblin cuando se había llevado a Toby al laberinto, pero gracias a ello por primera vez tenía amigos reales y posiblemente la única aventura que tendría en toda su vida, tal vez no debía hacerlo pero ella lo apreciaba.

-Eso está más que claro- le contesto molesto "Siempre llama a ese engendro de Howard" pensó malhumorado- Solo quería informarte que esas ratas traidoras no volverán por aquí- sonrió

-¿Ratas?- la respuesta no tardo en llegar a su mente y a Sarah le cayó como un balde de agua helada -¡No puedes!- grito temerosa -¡No voy a permitirlo!-

Jareth rio con crueldad y la miro despectivo.

-¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso?- la cuestiono sin ocultar que se estaba burlando de ella –Te recuerdo que esas alimañas siguen siendo mis súbditos-

Sarah se alarmo ¿No lo haría? ¿O sí? Después de todo el era el Rey de los Goblins y en el laberinto ella también había visto de lo que él era capaz, sus manos temblaron ligeramente, tenía miedo, ellos eran sus únicos amigos, los únicos que en verdad la entendían.

-Ellos…n …no…bueno…yo- trato de hablar dudosa.

-¿Ese búho horrendo te comió la lengua?- se burlo de ella –Si no hay nada más que agregar me retirare… Y no me veas así- le susurro con tono desalmado mientras miraba los ojos llorosos de la chica – míralo de esta forma, cuantas mocosas malcriadas tienen la suerte de que un Rey tan magnánimo como yo, venga a entregarles el mensaje personalmente-

Sonrió dispuesto a retirarse cuando sintió que las manos de Sarah tomaron su brazo izquierdo impidiendo que avanzara.

-Hare lo que sea- sollozo –Pero por favor, no los alejes de mí, no quiero estar sola de nuevo-

Jareth giro y la miro pensativo, llevo su mano derecha hacia su propia barbilla y analizaba a Sarah "¿Qué había pasado con la malcriada que no se daba por vencida?"

-"Lo que sea"- la cito –Esa es una promesa muy pero muy grande… ¿Estarías dispuesta a cumplirla?- la miro con intensidad

Sarah se quedo quieta observándolo, ella como siempre había hablado sin pensar, quizá con otras personas no importaba tanto, ellos no le tenían importancia al poder que pueden tener las palabras, pero él no era cualquiera y mucho menos se le escapaban este tipo de detalles.

-¿Y bien?- la presionó -¿Qué tan lejos serias capaz de llegar Sarah?- Ella continuo mirándolo sin responder nada. –Hagamos esto- le propuso Jareth – Iremos a mi laberinto y yo te impondré una prueba muy simple- sonrió- nada fuera de tu alcance por supuesto, no quiero que pienses que soy algún tipo de tramposo y si es que logras pasarla yo nunca le prohibiré a Hudson y a tus demás despreciables traidores que vengan a hacerte compañía, pero si yo gano tendrás que hacer lo que yo diga, es solo una pequeña y nada importante petición- Jareth sonrió nuevamente con superioridad y confianza esto simplemente no podía fallar y mucho menos ahora con ese tipo de promesa que ella profesaba cumplir, esto no podía ser más fácil.

\- Si pierdo ¿qué es lo que tendré que hacer exactamente?- pregunto dudosa

-No te lo dirá a menos que llegues a perder-

-¡Eso no es justo!- reclamó ella - ¿Por qué tendría que aceptar algo como eso?-

-¿Y yo por qué tendría que permitir que esas ratas vengan aquí? Ellos me pertenecen- contesto irritado – y si no estás de acuerdo ¡bien!- le dio la espalda a la chica y camino hacia la ventana.

Sarah estaba frustrada, no le agradaba la idea de la misteriosa cosa que tendrías que hacer si perdía, pero si no lo intentaba nunca volvería a ver a sus amigos, miro la espalda de Jareth decidida.

-Está bien, acepto- intento sonar con seguridad, Jareth que seguía dándole la espalda sonrió.

-La gatita esta dentro del saco- murmuro para sí mismo.

-¿Qué? ¿Dijiste algo?-

-Para nada querida mía- giro y tomo a la chica de la mano conduciéndola a la puerta- Por aquí Sarah, no esperaras que lleve a una señorita por la ventana ante todo soy una caballero…bueno al menos la mayoría del tiempo-

Jareth abrió la puerta permitiendo que Sarah pasara primero, y al atravesar el lumbral no se encontraba con el pasillo que siempre había estado ahí, si no que se encontraban justamente en el centro del laberinto, donde Sarah le había pagado a un viejo Goblin con un anillo por información inútil. El Rey Goblin camino con la seguridad que lo caracterizaba y se sentó con majestuosidad en la silla de piedra.

-Ahora aclaremos bien los puntos de nuestro pequeño juego, te daré una tarea en la cual si logras tener éxito nunca me interpondré entre tú y esas sabandijas, pero… si llegaras a fracasar, tu tendrás que obedecer lo que sea que yo te imponga, algo así como un castigo, solo para hacerlo más interesante, así que ¿es un trato?-

-Si- contesto Sarah con firmeza, ya estaba ahí no tenía sentido arrepentirse ahora, aunque todavía estaba nerviosa.

-Muy bien- Jareth se levanto de su trono provisional, camino y se detuvo alrededor de dos metros de distancia de Sarah.

-¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?- pregunto Sara inquieta, el solo estaba ahí parado observándola y eso la estaba incomodando, el Rey Goblin sonrió de una forma que daba a entender que el ya había ganado.

-Bésame- susurro de una forma en la fácilmente se le podría comparar con un peligroso depredador.

Sarah casi se cae de la impresión, él oxígeno en sus pulmones desapareció tan rápido que era como si alguien lo hubiera arrancado de ahí, estaba anonadada "seguramente oí mal" pensó como un último recurso desesperado y observo al Rey de los Goblins como si fuera el bicho más raro del mundo.

-Estoy esperando- canturreo burlón, tocando la victoria con sus enguantadas manos.

-¡No puedes pedirme eso!- le gritó escandalizada.

-¿Y por qué no? El trato fue que tu aceptarías "lo que sea"- enfatizó las últimas tres palabras.

-¡Pero nunca algo así!-

-Mi querida Sarah, en verdad sabes lo que la frase "lo que sea" quiere decir- se burló.

-¡Claro que lo sé!- grito – ¡Pero tú te estás aprovechando!-

-Esto es lo que ofrezco y si no quieres no es mi problema… después de todo eres solo una chiquilla- comenzó a alejarse sonriendo, sabía que ella no se dejaría vencer fácilmente, si algo tenia ella por montones era testarudez, pero como había disfrutado haberla descolocado tan fácil, se había sonrojado tanto como la cabeza de un Firey, tan rápido que estuvo a punto de echarse a reír.

Lo observó alejarse pero era obvio que no lo detendría, como podía hacerlo, esa petición parecía tan irracional en ese momento, ella estaba segura que se trataría de un reto de inteligencia y astucia, el ama esas cosas por eso es el Rey de los Goblins o las demás opciones tenían que ver con el pantano de la eterna hediondez, ¿Asqueroso? Por supuesto pero no la asustaba. De todas las posibles opciones entre los juegos y los retos nunca le paso por la cabeza ni la más ligera insinuación de que podía estar metida en una situación como esa, ¿Besarlo? ¿¡En serio!? ¿¡BESARLO!?

Estaba de acuerdo que entre los pensamientos que tuvo un momento antes de verlo de otra vez las palabras respeto y admiración se habían cruzado por su cabeza, pero esas palabras estaban muy muy lejos, a muchos en verdad muchos años luz de distancia de otro tipo de palabras que ella relacionaría con b…b… esa otra, a parte estaba el hecho de que ella nunca había besado a ningún muchacho. Como es natural debido a su personalidad ella era una romántica, bueno, estaba consciente de que no llegaría un apuesto y joven príncipe… no seamos exigentes, un apuesto y joven caballero montado en un blanco e imponente caballo a llamarla por su nombre debajo de la ventana de su habitación (había superado esa fantasía dos años atrás) pero tampoco esperaba el asalto repentino del rey, esto precisamente ahora hacia que la fantasía del príncipe/caballero no fuera tan descabellada y eso le había dado escalofríos.

Regresando a pensamientos más directos con la situación por la que estaba pasando, reaccionó y volvió a mirar al hombre que le había causado una fuerte crisis existencial alejándose, empezaba a perderse en los altos y frondosos arbustos, si lo dejaba ir no había garantía de poderlo encontrar y si no lo encontraba no había forma de cumplir su reto y eso resultaría desastroso ya que no volvería a ver a sus amigos de nuevo.

-Es solo un beso- se dijo así misma – Vamos Sarah es obvio que pidió eso porque estaba seguro de que no te atreverías- la lógica en sus palabras la estaban poniendo colérica – ¡Claro! ¡Si él mismo lo dijo! "Solo eres una chiquilla" ¡Una chiquilla! No puedo creer que piense que soy solo una chiquilla luego de haberlo vencido en su propio juego, ese estúpido Rey de los Goblins va a ver que esta "chiquilla" puede vencerlo de nuevo- y esperando que la furia y el enojo no disminuyeran para poder atreverse a llevar a cabo su tarea corrió detrás de el para detenerlo.

-¡Espera!- gritó ansiosa sin saber realmente si quería que él se detuviera.

-¿Si?- regreso contento aunque sin demostrarlo.

-V…voy a…voy a hacerlo- contesto titubeando.

-Muy bien- sonrió con porfía mirándola a los ojos.

Sarah trato de caminar hacia Jareth con toda la seguridad que podía demostrar, pero él podía ver a través de ese engaño, estaba asustada pero había algo ahí que no podía descifrar y eso lo tenía inquieto, la distancia que había entre ellos era de casi cinco metros, pero con la lentitud en la que ella se acercaba y los nervios que estaban poco a poco surgiendo en él, la distancia que él veía entre ellos era de kilómetros.

Pero mientras ella se acerca se dio cuenta de las intenciones que antes no podía descifrar en Sarah.

-No es válido si no es en los labios- declaró, el rostro de Sarah se había tornado en una mueca indescriptible.

"Lo sabía" pensó el Rey de los Goblins con orgullo "Debiste de haberte dado cuenta antes mi Sarah, esta vez no perderé"

-¡No puedes cambiar las reglas de repente!- reclamó la chica.

-No lo hice- le contestó Jareth como un niño pequeño tratando de ocultar una travesura –Las estoy aclarando antes de que haya un malentendido-

Sarah quería azotar su propia cabeza contra el piso, ella planeaba darle un rápido beso en la mejilla, ya que él nunca le había dicho donde tenía que besarlo, así que él no podía reclamarle nada, pero ese estúpido rey pervertido le había arrebatado su última carta, pero ahora más que nunca no podía rendirse, no podía dejar que él se saliera con la suya, ¡si él creía que con esto iba a asustarla estaba loco!

"¡Tu puedes hacerlo Sarah Williams! no permitiré que este idiota me aleje de mis amigos"

Ya frente él, Sarah apoyo sus manos en los masculinos hombros del rey y se puso de puntitas lentamente, cerró los ojos ya que le daba mucha vergüenza la manera tan profunda en la que él la estaba mirando, ahora no podía fallar, había calculado muy bien la altura donde estarían sus labios y cuando estaba segura de que solo faltaban escasos centímetros para perder su primer beso, sintió un ligero y rápido movimiento por parte de su compañero y sus labios lograron el objetivo… o eso creía, Sarah abrió sus ojos precipitadamente…

 **Hola chicas y chicos, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que publique algo aquí que no puedo evitar emocionarme, este fic solo durara dos capítulos, pronto tendrán el final ya que está casi terminado, de hecho el plan era que solo fuera de un capitulo pero sentí que se estaba volviendo muy largo por lo que decidí dividirlo en dos. Lo curioso de esta historia es que la escribí hace dos o tres años y no la había publicado por la pereza de transcribir, yo suelo escribir en libretas y luego pasarlo en digital, es una costumbre que tengo, sin nada más importante que decir espero que les guste esta corta historia. ¡Saludos!**


End file.
